Truth
by silent-voices
Summary: Petunia Evans had grown up knowing there were Undeniable Truths.


**Disclaimer: **Obviously not mine.

**Feedback:** intensely appreciated.

**Truth**

Petunia Evans had grown up knowing there were Undeniable Truths.

Her mother and father loved each other. She, Petunia, was meant for Great Things. Her sister, Lily, was meant for Slightly Less Great But Great Things Nevertheless. There was no such thing as magic.

When one by one, these Truths turned out to be less than Undeniable, Petunia had the feeling life was going to creep up to her, blur her edges and devour her whole. She fought and struggled to get her life back under control, even as her parents were divorcing, even as all her dreams slipped through her fingers and disappeared behind the horizon, even as her sister went off every year to that strange school, the mention of which always sent a pang of envy and desire through her she didn't understand. She promised herself she would never allow another surprise in her life (Petunia dearly hated surprises).

She was quite aggravated when Vernon Dursley crashed his car into hers, because that was another surprise she didn't need and certainly hadn't asked for. When he asked her to go to dinner sometime as he was filling in the insurance papers, his second chin wobbling, she rationally considered the pros and cons. In the end, the argument that made her say yes was the fact that Lily had hooked up with a man without wobbling chins but with an unruly mop of hair – and Petunia wasn't about to go single to her sister's wedding.

She had always known there was no such thing as _falling in love_ and had always rolled her eyes as Lily had tried to explain to her the feeling of falling, and falling, and not being afraid because you knew he was there to catch you (Lily had always been the romantic of the two, especially since she had gotten together with the messy-haired James). She knew it didn't exist – there was only respect, and trust, and ease.

She had those things with Vernon. With him, she could talk for hours about how she hated unexpected things to happen, and how she disliked flat pillows, and how she liked her coffee (with loads of milk and sugar). There was no such thing as passion in their relationship, and although she felt a vague stirring of – _something_ – in her stomach when she saw the look on James' face as he carried his beaming bride away from the wedding reception, she didn't feel as if they lacked something.

Vernon never told her he loved her, but Petunia knew he did – it showed in the tiny things he did, like buying her a new pillow when her old one had gotten too flat, or making her coffee just the way she liked it. And she loved him, too, in her own way. Their wedding was simple and pure, and Lily showed up with her James at her side, hair messier than ever and teeth white against his skin. Lily kissed Petunia on her cheek, and when James did too, Petunia felt her skin flush and a pang of envy and desire not unlike the one she experienced when Lily talked about her school shot through her.

Afterwards she joined Vernon, who sat somewhat sulkily and alone at a table, loosening his tie (the action causing his chins to wobble violently) and clutching a beer. They talked a bit, but through her lashes Petunia couldn't help but notice how James was surrounded by a lot of people who seemed to be laughing at everything he said. His hair stood stubbornly on end with wayward locks flying in every direction. Lily was standing a bit further away with some of her old friends, and now and then she shared a look with James Petunia couldn't begin to describe. She turned her attention to Vernon, whose face was scrunched up in concentration as he tried to read the banner that hung on the opposite wall, his fingers still pestering his tie. Petunia sighed.

Her first time with Vernon was slow and careful and stiff and somewhat clumsy, and although when she stared at the ceiling afterwards she caught herself thinking 'Was that _it_?', she knew this was the closest one could ever get to love. When their son was born and Petunia was surprised at the love and affection she felt for a thing so little, she knew they had made the right decision.

When Lily was so stupid to go and get herself killed, Petunia could not help furiously thinking it was so very much like her sister to leave Petunia one last surprise before she really left. As she picked up the small, crying bundle on their doorstep, messy-haired James flashed before her eyes, his face alight with love as he carried his bride away and his eyes sparkling with something Petunia hadn't been able to read.

Harry Potter was an almost exact copy of his father, which only intensified Petunia's dislike for the scrawny, silent boy. The fact that when she looked in his eyes, she only saw Lily, didn't help. When he, too, shipped off to that freak school (the mention of which still sent a pang of envy and desire through her she didn't understand), Petunia realised there were some Undeniable Truths still.

Vernon loved her. Their son was meant for Great Things. Harry Potter was Lily's way of reminding her. Magic _did_ exist.

And as Petunia clasped her hands together at night to pray, she found herself asking her Lord to protect Vernon, her Dudders… and Harry.

_- fin - _


End file.
